crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nippon Kaiju Catalog
Due to the recent discoveries of several giant monsters on multiple JSDF worlds, administration has ordered a collective list of Kaiju encountered on these worlds. The term "Kaiju" means "Strange Beast", and covers a broad variety of creatures encountered across the galaxy. This list comprises the creatures encountered only in JSDF territory, and does not include the various giant monsters created by ALIEN. Compliant Monsters Counted as "Compliant" for their rather neutral status, these Kaiju have had conflicts with the JSDF during their first encounters and sometimes become a problem, but mostly do not present a significant issue when left alone. At this point, at least one of every creature below has been rounded up and placed on "Monster Island", a secure military base on an island far enough from the main continent of Wakoku that if any creature were to escape, a sufficient military response could be mustered to negate the need for evacuation. These creatures generally live on the island in peace, with an occasional fight or attempt to escape necessitating military intervention to calm things down. Godzilla The most interesting Kaiju encountered by the JSDF, the creature that was called Godzilla was first known to the Galactic public from a joint UCR-JSDF military base in the UCR territory that became known for its involvement with the adventure group during the NDE war. Despite being well-known, the creature, later named "Zack", was not the first of its kind. The JSDF encountered a similar creature shortly after colonizing their main world Nippon. A reporter visiting from Earth discovered that during Nuclear weapons testing, the JSDF disturbed a terrifying beast that resisted all attempts to kill it, rampaging through several cities until it was finally killed by an experimental weapon. This creature was called Godzilla, and soon after was discovered to be not alone, as there were several other survivors not only on Nippon, but a few other worlds across JSDF territory. "Zack" was merely one of many of these creatures, having been experimented upon by the JSDF to turn the creature into a biological nuclear weapon in order to secure their power in the galaxy, only for it to have been set loose. There are a variety of subtypes of this species, but almost all possess incredible durability, healing, the ability to breathe atomic fire, and is usually the apex predator of the ecosystem the creature belongs to. Worlds * Nippon Anguirus The second kaiju encountered by the JSDF, this creature arose during the second Godzilla's attack on Nippon. Presumably having the same origin as Godzilla, this creature was also discovered to be just one of a species, though with lesser variety than Godzilla. Besides being the second kaiju discovered, nothing much more impressive about this monster exists, other than the fact it can be seen pairing with more docile Godzilla creatures during raids or fights with other monsters. Resembling the Ankylosaurus that once lived on Earth, Anguirus sports a spiked shell as its signature weapon. Some varieties show the use of a sonic scream, while others show an almost turtle-like trait in having a full shell that it can retract its head and limbs into for protection. Worlds * Nippon Rodan A massive Pteranodon-like creature that resided underground until exposed to radiation, Rodan isn't much impressive beyond its ability to fly and some of its fighting abilities, which employs the use of spikes on its chest as well as beak and claws. There are just a few varieties of the species, even less so than Anguirus. Worlds * Nippon Mothra A giant insect resembling a Butterfly or Moth, Mothra was believed to be any ordinary giant monster when first encountered by the JSDF. However, its rampant destruction was discovered to have a purpose to it; rescue a pair of fairy-like priestesses native to a small island. When the kidnappers were found, apprehended, and left alone at an airfield, the creature simply flew in to retrieve them and left without further damages. Since then, Mothra has been regarded as an ancient creature that exists for protection. It is possible that it not only defends its native island, but also the rest of Nippon and even humanity, as Mothra has been known to fight some monsters that rampage in civilian areas. Interestingly, Mothra has shown to not only be one of many of its kind, but there are almost a dozen varieties of the creature living on multiple worlds, more so than many giant monsters encountered by the JSDF. Worlds * Nippon Baragon A huge dinosaur creature with few varieties and residing worlds, most sources claim it to be an unaltered creature that burrowed underground to survive extinction events that claimed the lives of several other creatures in its time. Reemerging due to disturbances by colonists, Baragon is regarded as a shy beast that normally prefers to be left alone, not usually rampaging through cities. However, it, like Anguirus, has shown to make groups with other monsters against common enemies. Worlds * Nippon Manda An ancient Sea Dragon defending the same kingdom that Fire Lion protected, Manda was the Water defender while Fire Lion was the land defender. Manda was revered as a God by its people, like Fire Lion, but was greatly feared for its power and disregard for the species. Eventually, the civilization died away and Manda went to protect the underwater part of the kingdom. Long after this, the city was found by the original Gotengo, and Manda engaged in a fierce battle with the ship. After it was injured by the ship's electrical defense measures, Manda attempted to flee but was frozen solid by the Gotengo's Zero cannon. It was eventually thawed after it was moved to a secure location. Varan Varan is similar to Baragon as far as origin; being a Dinosaur like creature that escaped extinction events, this time through residing at the bottom of large lakes. By the time the JSDF discovered it, the creature was revered as a God by local colonists, and similar to King Caesar would act as their protector. However, this did not last long as the group was wiped out by terrorists, and Varan rampaged until it was stopped by the JSDF. After releasing it onto an island, the JSDF made repairs and documented the creature. It is believed that during its evasion of extinction events, it moved from one lake to another, not staying in any one location between the events; the lake it was found in by the JSDF would not be the same one it first resided in. Though seemingly endangered, there are at least a few specimens still alive that are trying to recover their numbers. Only one variety is known to exist. Worlds * Nippon Titanosaurus Another Dinosaur creature that presumably existed alongside the Godzilla species, only one specimen has been found so far but it is believed that many more exist somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. This specimen was mind-controlled by a group of aliens that sought domination of Nippon and its worlds, but were defeated before they had much chance of success. During the JSDF's repelling assault, Titanosaurus's weakness was discovered to be concentrated, high energy sound waves, which disrupted the mind control and allowed the creature to flee. Seemingly peaceful and cowardly in nature, the Titanosaurus was never encountered again until after the invasion of Nippon by the UNSC and Exon. It complied fully with military attempts to move it to a secure location, easily being lead by a path of armored vehicles and even being frightened by bright lights and the slightest movement of the vehicles. Fire Lion A relatively new discovery by the JSDF, the creature designated as Fire Lion has ties to an ancient civilization that died out several thousand years before colonization. After a mountain was dug through by the original Gotengo and found the creature's resting place, Fire Lion woke up and chased the Gotengo until it turned its attention to an attack by Godzilla, which it succeeded in repelling. It remained a lone guardian of the lost civilization, allowing humans to explore but will demolish any attempts at retrieving the artifacts from the area. It has a connection to Manda, the civilization's water guardian, but unlike the Sea Dragon, generally cared for the people he protected. Kamacuras Originally a species of man-sized Praying Mantis that were mutated by a radiation storm generated by a weather control experiment on an island by the JSDF, the Kamacuras species is a highly numerous group of giant bugs that are hostile unless well-fed. A large amount of them were exterminated by giant monsters and the JSDF as a form of population control, until actions were taken to prevent their extinction. Despite losing a great number, they never reached endangerment levels due to their rapid reproduction. Worlds * Nippon Kumonga A massive Spider that originates from the same island as Kamacuras, though it is unknown if they were affected by the radiation storms or were already their tremendous size. This species is highly dangerous, barely compliant with military intervention and monster control methods. Though they usually prey upon weaker monsters such as Kamacuras or Zillas, the first encountered spider made a bold attempt at consuming Godzilla and his offspring, and failed miserably. It is presumed this species can form entire colonies underground, and methods must be taken to prevent their number from rising to uncontrollable levels. Worlds * Nippon Giant Condor A large Condor creature mutated by radiation from the Red Bamboo organization, who used the bird to guard their island from aircraft. Despite proving a danger to air vehicles, it is almost no match against any giant monster, as Godzilla quickly killed it with little effort upon arrival to the island. Incredible effort has been taken to preserve this species, which is nearly extinct. They prefer to feed on deceased corpses of Kaiju rather than attack them directly, since they are so weak. Worlds * Nippon Category:Terms Category:JSDF